


Just a Dream

by Greensleeves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy had gone after Leo in the Blood of Olympus and died doing so? Or what if it was all just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written January 19, 2014, prior to the release of the Blood of Olympus and edited as of February 10, 2017. All characters in this work belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy lay on the outskirts of the battlefield. Dying.

The sound of the battle waged around him—monsters roaring, demigods screaming, swords clashing. His head hurt. He was pretty sure he’d broken every bone in his entire body and he _was sure_ he looked like a piece of food left to long on the grill. Getting caught in an explosion will do that to you.

A blonde figure knelt beside him.

“Seaweed brain, can you hear me? Look at me, Percy” Annabeth said to him earnestly. “Drink some nectar.”

She held up Percy’s head and tilted the bottle to his lips. He tried to swallow the healing drink but found that he could not. She kept trying and Percy finally pushed the bottle away despite his searing pain he was in.

“Annabeth…”

Tears were streaming down her war-weary face. Percy took her hand and squeezed it.

“Did… did we defeat Gaea?”

She nodded. “But we’re still fighting monsters.”

Percy tried—and failed—to smile. “Everything”—he coughed, hacking up blood—“everything’s going to be alright.” Annabeth seemed to take on a halo as Percy's vision started to blur. “Rescue our home.”

“No, don’t leave me. Don’t you leave me!” she cried.

“I love you, Annabeth,” Percy murmured.

“I--I love you too, Percy.”

Those were the final words Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, heard before he died.

***

“Dude, wake up! We’re going to be late!”

_What?_

If this was how he was going to wake up every day in the after-life, Percy wanted no part of it, soft bed or no.

Then he opened his. His friend Grover was shaking his shoulders.

_No, this can’t be—Grover died too?_

Percy tried to focus in on his best friend’s face. “Late for what?” he asked groggily.

“Our school fieldtrip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art! We’re studying the ancient Greeks and Romans, remember?”

Percy tried to clear the fog from his mind.

_So it was just a dream._

He tried to act like he hadn’t just thought the two of them were dead. “Oh, yeah. I must’ve forgotten.”

Grover looked at him suspiciously, unconvinced. “Are you okay, man?”

“I just had this really weird dream,” Percy said, shaking his head.

“Whatever you say, man. You can tell me about it on the bus. But we need to go!”

“Okay, okay!”

And with that, Percy Jackson got ready for yet another boring day at Yancy Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (It would've made for an interesting end to the series, don't you think?)


End file.
